


初夜

by Moiraroi



Category: yoonmin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiraroi/pseuds/Moiraroi





	初夜

　　起因是因为郑号锡的一句话。

　　  
　　“这次的排舞不比之前，需要体现性感的一面。”

　　  
　　朴智旻思索了半天，还是找了金泰亨求助。金泰亨闻言忍笑，“就你这单身23年，感情经历一张白纸，还想体现性感的一面？”“我是真的很想跳好这支舞。”“那我建议你去破处。”

　　  
　　金泰亨想破了脑袋也想不到，他这么一句玩笑话，朴智旻竟当了真。

　　  
　　此刻他坐在酒店干净的床边，眼前是巨大的落地窗，窗外能看到城市的夜晚，灯火通明烟尘喧嚣。但他的四周很安静，只能听到心跳声，扑通、扑通，一下又一下轻轻地跳动着。

　　  
　　“滴答”一声，密码锁应声而开，推门进来的人对上朴智旻有些惊慌的眼神，笑了一下。

　　  
　　“不好意思，路上塞车。”

　　  
　　朴智旻咽了咽，喉咙紧张得发不出声，只好摇摇头示意他不在意。“你已经洗过了？”闵玧其的眼神落在朴智旻的浴袍上，浴袍系得倒是严严实实，一丝不露。“嗯。”朴智旻点点头，看着闵玧其走进浴室，先前安静的空气被哗啦的水声取代。

　　  
　　朴智旻双手交叠放在腿上，心跳得厉害，一下又一下震着胸腔，让他无法不忽视这种紧张和无措感。约炮软件上是这么评价闵玧其的，器大活好颜值高。朴智旻想，器大活好暂时是没体验到，颜值倒是真的挺高。闵玧其不算高，皮肤很白，下巴尖利，穿着黑色高领毛衣和破洞牛仔裤，站在酒柜旁有一种特别吸引人的魅力。

　　  
　　“想什么呢，这么出神。”闵玧其穿着和他一样的浴袍，正擦着湿了的发尾站在他面前。“没，没有。”朴智旻回过神来。“洗干净了吗？”闵玧其挑眉，“嗯？”朴智旻有点不明所以地抬起头，闵玧其看向他身后的位置，朴智旻才反应过来，“洗过了的。”

　　  
　　他蹲坐在酒店的浴室里，自己鼓起勇气用手指捣鼓了半天，弄得全身是汗，才堪堪做好准备工作。穿好浴袍静坐了10多分钟脸上的热度才降下去，这时因为闵玧其的一句话脸又开始烧了。

　　  
　　“那开始吧。”闵玧其按着朴智旻的右肩让他倒向床榻，躺在他身下的朴智旻手不知往哪放，拘谨的模样让他有些想笑。“是害羞吗？”闵玧其抚上他柔软白嫩的脸颊，顺势滑到尖尖的下巴。

　　  
　　“嗯...”朴智旻的下巴被轻轻捏住，只好抬眼和他对视。闵玧其手撑着床榻看着他，“别害羞，不是说做过很多次了吗？”“嗯。”朴智旻想起自己撒的小谎，不禁有些心虚。他咬咬牙，抬手揽住了闵玧其的脖颈，向上去够闵玧其的唇瓣。

　　  
　　闵玧其的床上有过各式各样的人，性对他来说是一种需求，但爱不是，他对爱一个人没有欲望，所以他极少和别人接吻。

　　  
　　只是一个轻轻碰触的吻。

　　  
　　闵玧其第一个念头是这人真不会接吻，随即用空着的一只手捧住了朴智旻的后脑勺，加深了这个吻。闵玧其很少接吻，不代表他不会，灵活的舌头舔弄着朴智旻敏感的口腔，接着去寻他湿润的舌，吮紧又松开，偶尔轻咬他的舌尖引得朴智旻发出小小的呜咽声。朴智旻仰头承受着这个突如其来的深吻，含不住的唾液顺着下巴淌到胸膛，一吻结束，喘着气看向闵玧其。

　　  
　　等他喘了几口气，闵玧其伸出手缓慢地解开了朴智旻浴袍的结，像打开一份珍贵的礼物似的。朴智旻的浴袍里还穿着内裤，闵玧其没急着脱下，反而用细长的手指开始撩拨他腹部的皮肤，他指尖抚过的每个地方都引起朴智旻控制不住的一阵轻颤。

　　  
　　这么玩弄了一会，闵玧其才脱下朴智旻的内裤，下体袒露在他人面前还是令朴智旻羞红了脸，偏过头去不看闵玧其的表情。闵玧其伸了一指探到他的身后给他做扩张，他的体内又紧又热，愈深入愈拒绝他手指的入侵。这也可能是破天荒的头一回，闵玧其没觉得麻烦，耐心地用一根根手指去开拓他湿热的穴，偶尔还用空着的另一只手抚慰一下朴智旻抬起头的性器。

　　  
　　扩张得差不多了，闵玧其移开了手指，换上了自己坚挺的性器，他抵着朴智旻湿热的穴口边看着他边一点一点挺进。闵玧其的热楔彻底进入的那一刻，朴智旻闭紧了眼睛忍受那异常的疼痛，但仍出了一声闷哼。

　　  
　　闵玧其看着他不停颤动的模样，停在他的体内没有再动，低头去摸他脸颊，亲吻他闭紧的眼睛。等到那一阵疼痛缓和一些后，朴智旻睁开眼睛，“你像初次做一样。”闵玧其故意逗弄他，朴智旻脸颊泛红，盯着他不做声。

　　  
　　闵玧其试着动了动，内壁将他夹得很紧，他腰上隐隐用力，身下开拓着手指所不能到达的朴智旻的深处。朴智旻被他顶得轻咬下唇，忍住不让声音从口中泄露，闵玧其探了两指打开他被咬的红润的嘴唇搅弄着他湿滑的口腔，带着忍耐的哭腔便不时传了出来。

　　  
　　还是痛的，但痛中又带了点别的滋味。朴智旻还来不及细想，突然被闵玧其顶到了身体的某一个点，他蓦地睁大了眼睛，喉咙中发出又细又尖的类似奶猫的吟叫，闵玧其知道是找到他的敏感点了，又接连顶了几下，朴智旻无助地呻吟着，手在床单上胡乱摸索，摸到了闵玧其的手臂，便紧紧抓住了。

　　  
　　闵玧其停了下来，抚摸他很快被汗打湿的额发，“怎么了？痛吗？”朴智旻摇摇头仍抓着他的手臂不放，闵玧其任他抓着，放慢了抽插的速度，好让朴智旻慢慢适应。见他皱着的眉头舒展开来，闵玧其才加大力度顶弄着被开拓得湿软的内壁，偶尔坏心去顶几下朴智旻的敏感点，逼得朴智旻好不容易忍住的呻吟又破碎而出。

　　  
　　他的手掌心很热，贴在他手臂冰凉的皮肤上，很快就捂热了那个地方。闵玧其将手臂换成了自己的手，从下往上握着那双小巧的手掌，让朴智旻坐起来尝试自己动。朴智旻无措地跪坐在他的身上，迷茫的眼睛盯着身下的闵玧其。

　　  
　　“自己来试试。”朴智旻握紧闵玧其的手试着抬起腿又往下坐，刚开始的他极为羞赧，连连避开闵玧其的眼神，但尝试了几下自己找到快感后，也忍不住借着闵玧其的力挺臀送腰上下扭动着。他沉溺在新鲜的快感中，眼神迷蒙，只有身体遵循着本能上下运动着，几滴细微的汗水顺着他的额发流到下巴，流过他泛粉的胸膛，闵玧其伸手抹去那滴汗。

　　  
　　朴智旻停了下来小口地喘气，“累了？”还没回答，闵玧其便就着这个姿势挺动起来，从上往下会坐得更深，也会顶到朴智旻的敏感点，果不其然，大开大合地操弄了十几下，朴智旻的眼睛都湿了，小手放在闵玧其结实的腹上推拒，“不行...不要了...”

　　  
　　闵玧其坐起身把朴智旻抱在怀里，用手抚摸他光滑的后背，在他敏感的腰侧流连。朴智旻缩在他怀里，很小一只，像闵玧其小时候那只等身的小熊玩偶，闵玧其轻笑一声，朴智旻转过头去看他。

　　  
　　朴智旻长得没有攻击性，要说特别就是脸很小，下巴很尖，但仔细看他的眉眼都带着一种奇特的天真和清纯。闵玧其摸摸他的头发示意没什么，“我继续了？”朴智旻抱紧了闵玧其的脖颈，埋在他的颈窝点点头。

　　  
　　闵玧其很少在性事中配合别人，或者说是顺从别人，他是个很有主见、控制欲也极强的人。和他约的人大多不是初次，在床上即使被粗暴一些对待，也能体会到极大的快感。

　　  
　　但对朴智旻，他有一种说不上来的感觉。

　　  
　　朴智旻忍着声音，只偶尔在他耳边发出一声绵软的低吟，却让他升腾起的欲望更加强烈，没有过多的姿势和技巧，只是这么简单的上下运动，却刺激得让他想射了。他凑到朴智旻耳边，低声问道，“智旻，我射在里面好不好？”

　　  
　　就好像情人一样。

　　  
　　但却只是第一次见面就上床的陌生人。

　　  
　　朴智旻被闵玧其后续的顶弄逼到前方只抚慰了几下就射了，他软软地陷在闵玧其的怀里，点点头。也不知道是清醒的，还是丧失意识的。闵玧其忍着快要射精的欲望，还是从紧热的穴里拔了出来，粘稠的一片射在了朴智旻的胸口，零星还溅到了下巴。

　　  
　　闵玧其拿过一边脱下的浴袍擦干净他白皙的身体，休息了一会抱他起来去浴室清理。没忍得住，抱着瘫软的朴智旻又来了一次，朴智旻没了力气，躺在狭小的浴缸里被他操弄，发出小声的哭音喊，“玧其...哥...”闵玧其没再克制，抵在他的穴口射出了第二次。

　　  
　　快速帮朴智旻清洗完，给他盖好被子，闵玧其又进了浴室将自己冲洗干净，换上干净的衣服回到床上，昏暗灯光下，朴智旻半张脸埋在枕头里，露出安睡的模样。闵玧其探到他身后摸了摸，朴智旻的身体反射性地向后退了一下，闵玧其把人搂过来，贴着耳朵哄他，“只是确认一下，没事了，睡吧。”朴智旻在他怀里无意识地轻哼两声，闵玧其关了灯，拥着被子里的人一同睡了。

　　  
　　连轴转了两天，才总算是把编舞动线都记好。一向对舞蹈挑剔的号锡哥哥这次倒是什么也没说，朴智旻也累极，回到家草草冲了个凉便倒在床上休息。  
　　

　　身体很累，但闭上眼睛还无法入睡。朴智旻不由得想起前两天那个夜晚，身体很累，但清洗着他就睡着了。闵玧其的动作很是轻柔，没有再弄疼他。后来是闵玧其把他抱回床上的吗？已经没有记忆了。

　　  
　　朴智旻在床上翻了个身，一想到那个夜晚，他的思绪就逐渐蔓延开来。

　　  
　　闵玧其现在在做什么呢？会是在和新的人做吗？他也会对别人这么温柔吗？

　　  
　　他其实一点也不冷淡。

　　  
　　朴智旻想到网上的评论，撇了撇嘴。算了，反正也不会再有关系了。

　　  
　　吧。

　　  
　　他垂下眼睛，觉得自己一时半会也睡不着了，拿过一旁的手机。

　　  
　　手机显示有一条新讯息，他点开了图标。

　　  
　　From 闵玧其哥：

　　明天晚上，0309等你。

　　  
　　-FIN-  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
